1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package disposed on a circuit board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A semiconductor package protects a semiconductor chip from an external environment, and controls the humidity and temperature of the area surrounding the semiconductor chip. Advancements in semiconductor packaging technology have resulted in semiconductor packages that are light, thin, small, and have a high density. A semiconductor package may be classified as an inserting-type package or a surface-mounting-type package.
For example, a quad flat pack (QFP) semiconductor package is a type of surface-mounting package that is often used for a timing controller in a liquid crystal display. The package used for the timing controller may include an exposed pad at the rear surface of the package. The exposed pad may be bonded to a ground surface on a circuit board, so as to stably maintain a ground level of the semiconductor chip and discharge heat to the rear surface.
However, if the exposed pad is not firmly bonded to the ground surface of the circuit board, normal operation of the semiconductor device may not occur due to the insufficient grounding of the timing controller.